1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device with a base capable of rotating relative to a display panel.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of display technology, display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) screens and LCD televisions have gradually become the mainstream in the flat-panel display market. In structural design of such display devices, a display device usually includes a display panel and a base. Components such as a backlight module, a circuit module, and a loudspeaker are disposed in the display panel, so that the display panel is thick and heavy. With the increasing size of the display panel (for example, the display panel larger than 20″), the volume and the weight of the display panel also increase. Such increasing of the volume and weight will cause the center of gravity of the entire display device to shift toward the display panel. Therefore, affected by the volume and the weight of the display panel, the display device is likely to fall onto a ground, which further leads to the damage of the display panel or a fracture between the display panel and the base.
Accordingly, in the current design of the base, metal structural members wrapped in plastics or a weight block disposed in the base are usually used to shift the center of gravity of the display device toward the base, so that the center of gravity of the entire display device is lowered. Therefore, the damage resulting from the falling down of the display device and the fracture between the display panel and the base are prevented. However, in such configuration relation between the display panel and the base, the display device appears to be bulky and hard to be moved because of the heavy weight of the display panel and base.
Meanwhile, multiple holes for wall mounting are generally disposed on a back plate of the display panel, such that the display panel can be hung on a surface such as a wall surface. However, when the display device is switched from a standing mode to a hanging mode, the base needs to be removed from the display panel first. Then, an accessory or a specially designed kit for wall mounting is fixed on the surface and, on the other hand, fastened on the back plate of the display panel through the multiple holes for wall mounting, such that the display panel is hung on the surface through the kit. However, since the base needs to be removed form the display panel before assembling and fastening the kit for wall mounting, the wall mounting process of the display panel is troublesome and complicated. Besides, after the wall mounting process, the user will encounter the problem of how to store the base.
Moreover, in such disposition of hanging the display panel on the surface through the kit for wall mounting, since the kit for wall mounting is directly fastened to the back plate of the display panel, it needs to be considered whether the structural strength of the back plate of the display panel is strong enough to support the weight of the entire display panel so that the back plate of the display panel will not crack or depart from the display panel due to the overweight display panel. Therefore, the back plate of the display panel usually has considerable thickness or is made of metal materials with strong rigidity, which further increases the weight of the display panel.
In addition to the above problems, in such disposition of hanging the display panel on the surface through the kit for wall mounting, after the kit for wall mounting is fastened to the display panel, a tilt angle between the display panel and the surface is fixed. Therefore, when using the display device, if the user intends to adjust the viewing angle of the display panel, the user needs to find a proper manual tool to loosen the fixing components such as screws or bolts between the kit for wall mounting and the display panel before adjusting the tilt angle of the display panel. After the display panel is adjusted to a proper angle, the display panel is fixed again at the proper angle through the fixing components. Therefore, the operation is very complicated and troublesome. Besides, in the operating process, since the display panel is heavy, the user needs to hold the display panel while fastening the fixing components after the display panel is adjusted to the desired angle, which also greatly increases the difficulty of adjusting the viewing angle of the display panel.